Bully Beatdown!
by ArcticArianna
Summary: Arthur is a teenager who is bullied by francis bonneyfoy, so he calls bully beatdown, Alfred is the MMA fighter that has to beat up francis and he is more than a little interested in Arthur. Human AU Alfred/Arthur. Review!


**firstly I just wanna say this is the best TV show ever! And I love it and Jason 'mayhem' Miller. If you haven't watched. I am serious dudes, W.A.T.C.H!**

-Bully BeatDown!-

Arthur was a short kid. He wasn't really weak but he didn't get to involved in things. That was until he met Francis Bonneyfoy. Not to be judge but he was the biggest douche! This kid was an idiot! He loved harassing poor Arthur. He would throw anything at him when he walked by and everyday after school he would beat the crap out of him for no reason, besides the fact he dressed and looked like punk. That didn't justify anything though. The fact was this kid needed to learn a lesson, But Arthur couldn't do it himself. He was short, skinny, and he really wasn't such a great fighter. Thats why he made a call to MTV2's reality television show "Bully Beatdown."

He entered the large room with a roaring crowd and giant cage in the middle of it and was immediately pulled into a 'chest bump' handshake by the host Jason 'Mayhem' Miller. Arthur participated in the handshake smiling. Then they stood in the cage talking.

"So Arthur, You've told me you've been getting bullied by a kid named Francis?" Jason asked looking down at the british teenager.

"Yes, Francis Bonneyfoy." Arthur replied saying the name through clenched teeth.

"So do you want to tell me a little bit about how this kid bullies you." The man with black and red hair asked eyebrow raised.

"Uhm. He's done so much, uh….He dumped me in a trash can, He beats me up after school everyday, and throws stuff at me, and he lives next door so I cant really get away from him," Arthur spoke tiredly.

"Well he sounds like a douche!" Jason laughed somewhat annoyed by this 'francis' kids actions towards the small brit.

"Haha, He really is." Arthur laughed.

"Okay, So I did some diggin and heres what I found." Jason grinned putting an arm around Arthur and pointing at the TV screen which Francis appeared on.

The long haired teen ran up to the camera and pointed at it laughing. Then it switched to a scene of him sitting on a cement staircase talking towards the camera he started. "Francis Bonneyfoy, Most gifted and handsome boy on ze planet." He spat in his thick french accent.

"Arthur is one of those boys who need to stand up for themselves, s' not mua's fault he is a fagot." He spoke rudely laughing at his own comment.

The scene switched to him running around a parking lot with a spanish teen and a german (prussian) teen throwing things at each other and laughing,then back to the one of the staircase. "Me and my boys, we call ourselves the bad touch trio." He smirked. "And Arthur is just, You know, not cool. He needs a little help is suppose. So im generous enough to beat the shit out of him until he mans up." The video ended with the 'evil' teens laughter.

"Woah." Jason spoke shocked expression on his face. He turned to the british teen who was just smiling nervously. "He's more than a douche he's a f*cking a*****." He laughed and Arthur laughed as well.

"Okay you wait her while I go have a word with frog boy." Jason laughed patting Arthurs shoulder and jogging to the back room as the crowd roared.

He opened the door and the french teen followed and sat down in a chair under a spotlight in a pitch black room.

"So francis?" He started as the other arrogantly sat smirking. "You mind if I ask a few questions before i let you get ready to fight?" Jason asked smirking.

"Non problème mon cher." The bleu eyed 'frog' replied.

"You think you can beat an MMA fighter?" Jason asked smartly.

"I think I can manage." He smirked rolled his eyes looking away for a moment.

"So your gonna go through with this?" He asked again making sure it was on.

"Absolutely." The french teen through his hands up pretending to be a rockstar.

"And can I ask if you have a nick name?" Jason asked.

"Yes, everyone calls me 'Loverboy~'." Francis spoke slyly blowing a kiss towards the camera.

"Okaaay then?" Jason spoke laughing as he got up to leave the room. He turned to the teen. "Have fun, and go train." He grinned stepping out of the room.

The scene went to Jason walking down a hallway with Arthur.

"Okay you ready to meet the awesome fighter who's gonna beat francis down?" Jason asked smiling at the smaller man.

"Totally." Arthur smirked letting out a laugh. The two enter the room were a muscular man was punching a punching bag roughly and his body was sweaty.

"This is Alfred Jones." Jason smirked entering the room. The camera panned up and down the mans biddy while tough music played in the background and the name '**Alfred Jones**.' was in the corner of the screen in big letters while cartoon blood splat behind it. Arthur looked at the body like a love struck girl.

'Look at his muscles, his arms, his fists, his face.' He thought lovingly. He was perfect that sweaty body roughly punching the bag while his face looked infuriated and angry at said bag. And he was fighting for Arthur.

"Hey." Alfred spoke walking over to Arthur and Jason smiling. He put out a gloved hand to Jason who shook it then to Arthur who did as well.

"Hey." Arthur spoke also smiling. Alfred smiled an award winning white smile.

"Okay so Alfred is a Fifth degree black belt and a big MMA fighter." Jason started patting Alfred's shoulder. Arthur looked up at the american fighter who towered over him. "And he's gonna beat the sh*t out of Francis." He finished.

"Haha, Yeah." Alfred started. "So what do you want me to do to him, Artie." Alfred asked putting one his big arms around the little brit. Arthur blushed. Artie? They just met and he already had nicknamed him.

"Uhm….Just make him pay for all the sh*t he's done to me over the years." Arthur stared up at the american fighter and said this. The american raised an eyebrow.

"Years?" He asked. "How long has he bullying you?" Alfred asked and Jason agreed. The brit blushed at the fighters concern.

"He's been bullying me since I was eight." The brit answered. "I'm sixteen now." He finished.

"Eight years? Thats a long time, dude." Both agreed. Then Alfred brought Arthur in a somewhat rough bear hug with his gloved hands, and bug arms. "I'll take care of him." The hug ended quickly as Jason pulled Arthur into the hallway again, after he thanked Alfred.

Arthur was sent to a bench in the main room and Jason went to check on Francis.

"Hey, 'Loverboy.' ?" Jason spoke trying hard not to laugh. The teen turned from his aimless and bad ounces toward the punching bag to the host of the show.

"Hello, Jason." francis smirked shaking the others hand. "long time no see." He tried to be friendly towards the man who didn't necessarily like him to begin with.

"Yea, hi? You still going through with this?" He asked.

"Yes, mon cher, I am." The teen spoke 'hitting' the wished him good luck and left the room.

The screen switched to a black one with outlined pictures of Alfred and Francis labeled 'Tonights Match.' with information at the bottom. They read.

BULLY:

Francis Bonneyfoy

"LoverBoy~"

5'9

198 lbs

Fighter:

Alfred Jones

"HERO!"

6'2

210 lbs

Then it went back to the main room and Arthur and Jason stood in the cage when Jason started. ".Readyyy!" He yelled the crowd roared. The doors opened and Francis walked out looking cocky yet the whole crowd was booing. He made his way to the cage and yelled in Arthurs face "BITCH!" He yelled moving his gloved hands around weirdly.

Jason laughed and pointed to the other doorway. The doors opened to the muscular American from earlier. Alfred hive fiver everyone in the isle and jumped the fence into the cage like a maniac. "Woohhh!" He smiled giving two thumbs up to everyone in the audience and hugging Arthur and Jason. Francis made to shake his hand when Alfred pushed him by the shoulder.

"Don't touch me." The american spoke coldly as the french teen hit the cage wall. Francis was shocked and the he narrowed his eyes and gave the american the finger. Alfred gave it back eagerly yet cooly. He moved to his side of the wall placing his whit mouth peace in.

Arthur stared at him dreamily. His big muscular arms his sweet shoulders, his blue eyes, his golden locks and the way he pushed francis it was amazing. The american wore white shorts that read tapout in black letters, while francis wore black shorts , they were both shirtless and francis was more muscular than one would think. But he didn't come close to Alfred.

The match was wild. Alfred trapped francis in many painful positions and and the french teen tapped out after a while. He eventually taped out three time and the crowd could see the distressed look he was wearing. But he narrowed his eyes and kept fighting. Alfred fought rough though, not giving much mercy to the long haired teen.

Arthur and Jason laughed from the bench and called francis numerous names and continued auguring this was too funny for Arthur his bully really was getting beatdown. Soon enough all five times passed and francis lost. He was sitting in his corner breathing heavily.

"You gonna continue to the boxing?" Jason asked from the other side of the cage .

"Yeah." Francis breathed. He stood and put on his headgear and gloves.

Alfred didn't wear headgear and only the gloves as Jason sat back down Arthur grabbed his shoulder. "why isn't Alfred wearing a helmet?" The brit asked slightly panicked. Jason smirked and laughed.

"He does this all the time, and francis is an ammiture." He reassured the brit.

They watched as Francis and Alfred boxed Francis got in a few punches but Alfred had it covered. Arthur watched as Alfred bounced from foot to foot jabbing and punching the french teen. He hadn't even realized how fond of Alfred he'd grown just by watching him and taking to him. Then he was pulled from his thoughts as he saw Francis fall to the ground. The ref yelled "Knockout!" and Alfred through his fist in the air and shook his sweaty hair.

Jason yelled as did Arthur. "WOOOH!" and they both ran into the cage. Alfred hugged Arthur again and laughed. Francis stood wiping his forehead.

"Okay Arthur, You get the $5,000." Jason congratulated handing the brit a large wad of cash. Francis stepped up and apologized.

"Sorry, moon cheer." He spoke, not really sounding sincere.

"Fine." Arthur spoke coldly not wanting any part of the french teen.

After everyone talked and the show ended Arthur walked through the halls looking around aimlessly. He was supposed to be meeting with Jason for something but he just started wondering around out of boredom. He opened a few doors, peeking in and then shutting them. Then he opened one that seemed interesting. Alfred Jones, he was the man standing in the newly found room. he had a towel around his neck hanging over his shoulders loosely. His muscles were flexed and he was reaching for a drink of water when he noticed Arthur.

"Hey." He spoke smiling and waving.

"Hello" The other replied.

"Whatsup?"

"Nothing much, thanks for before." Alfred smiled at this.

"No problem I don't think anyone should be bullied" Alfred replied smiling.

"Yeah, Francis was stupid i'm happy he learned a lesson. You look good when you fight." Arthur spoke bluntly.

"Do I, Now?" Alfred grinned brow raised.

"Uh-uh….N-not what I meant-I meant you fight goo-" Arthur was cut off from his babbling by lips meeting his. His eyes widened and Alfred pulled away. Arthur was blushing crimson and Alfred spoke.

"Sorry, your just really cute." Alfred scratched the back of his neck awkwardly laughing Arthur blushed brighter and leaned up to kiss the MMA fighter again.

Alfred was a bit surprised but he then wrapped his arms around the small british teens waist as Arthur snaked his arms around Alfred's neck. They pulled apart after about five minutes of 'making out' and both stared at each other lovingly.

"I meant what I said." Arthur breathed into Alfred's bare chest cutely blushing.

"What?" Alfred asked rubbing the brits back lovingly.

"You do look really good when you fight." Arthur blushed even brighter. Alfred chuckled lightly and he kissed the brits neck sweetly.

"Your so cute." Alfred started. "We should go out sometime." He finished still kissing the brit.

"I suppose we could." Arthur breathed through Alfred's kissing. Alfred laughed at his reaction and they sat in the americans training room 'kissing' for the rest of the night.

**Authors Note: Hey this was pretty long :) LOL you guys need to watch this show its so so beast! I love it and yes I really do love Jason 'Mayhem' Miller he's hawt :D please review! Love my readers~**


End file.
